Groceries
by And-Waru-News
Summary: (Ameripan) [Oneshot] {Fluff} America and Japan go shopping for groceries when they discover they have absolutely no food in the house.


(Short oneshot I couldn't help but write. I really love this pairing.)

* * *

"Japan~!" America pouted from the kitchen. He was peering into the refrigerator. "There's nothing to eat."

"There's plenty to eat," Japan responded walking into the kitchen.

America looked back at Japan from the fridge. "No, this time I'm serious." He pointed inside the refrigerator. "Look!"

Japan was surprised. America wasn't exaggerating. The only thing in the fridge was an empty container of milk, an almost empty carton of eggs, and some old lunch meat. "Wha-? Where did all the food go?"

"That doesn't matter right now. I'm hungry. C'mon let's go!" America grabbed Japan's wrist and darted toward the door, dragging Japan behind him.

"America, wait." At that America stopped suddenly.

"What is it?"

"I hope you're not expecting me to go with you while you're wearing _that_." Japan gestured to America's outfit.

"Huh?" America looked down at his clothing. Pajamas. What else would the Hero wear on his lazy days? They were Superman themed, of course. "Oh. Heh, I'll go throw on some clothes."

Japan sighed as America raced off to the bedroom to find some more suitable clothing to go out in. Japan waited at the door, already dressed in his day clothes. He swiftly leaned down to grab his shoes as he waited.

America rushed out of the bedroom, fastening the belt around his pants. Japan watched America clumsily fiddle with the buckle.

"There!" America said victoriously. "Let's go!"

Japan grabbed his car keys and wallet. He started out the door while America quickly pushed his sneakers onto his feet. They walked to the driveway and got in Japan's car. America's car was in for service because he had tried to jump it earlier that week. And Japan didn't want America driving his car.

Japan started the car and pulled out of the driveway. He headed for the local grocery store. It only took them about fifteen minutes. They lived pretty close to the store and didn't hit many red lights. They found a parking spot and headed inside.

America grabbed a shopping cart and propelled toward the aisles. Japan smiled lightly, then followed America.

"Cereal~." America hummed as he walked down the aisle. He grabbed some sort of cinnamon-sugar, cereal. Japan grabbed some old person's cereal. America frowned. "You're so boring."

Japan shrugged off the remark and walked with America to the dairy section. He grabbed some milk and America swiped up some butter and shredded cheese.

Skipping off (in a very hero-like and manly way) America left the cart with Japan to grab some meat. He picked up some expensive ground beef. His mouth salivated at the thought of the hamburgers he would make.

Japan followed America to the produce section. They grabbed various items. Tomatoes, lettuce, potatoes, among other things. Japan grabbed some rice on way out of the produce section.

As they were walking over to the grain section, Japan noticed various fruits thrown into the cart. He looked over suspiciously at America, who simply smiled brightly and said, "An apple a day keeps the doctor away!"

Japan smiled softly back.

They grabbed a loaf and bread and then shopped for some snacks and other ingredients. The cart was pretty full by the time they headed for the checkout lines. Japan paid for the items with the money in his wallet and they headed out of the store. They loaded everything into the car.

"Hey Japan, we should head over to that little café around the corner!" America offered enthusiastically.

Japan nodded. "That sounds like a wonderful idea."

He started up the car and pulled out of the parking lot, heading toward the little bistro nearby.

They were seated outside, and luckily it wasn't crowded at all. Japan ordered some tea and America got some coffee.

"Hey, Japan." America said softly. His expression matching the tone of his voice.

"Yes?" Japan turned his gaze to America.

"I'm really glad I have you in my life."

Japan's eyes slightly widened. His normally stoic expression seemed easy and happy. He didn't need to smile with his mouth, his eyes showed his feelings just fine. Nor did he need to say anything. He simply reached out toward America's hand and gripped it.

Even though it was such a smile gesture, America's face lit up because of it. Immediately a goofy smile adorned his face.

Japan withdrew his hand and took a sip of his tea. America turned his attention toward the menu laid out before him. Trying to decide what to order. The grin on his face could not be contained. And when the waiter returned to take their order, he couldn't help but smiling himself.


End file.
